bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Spatterix
Spatterix (Japanese version: )is a bat-like BakuFusion Bakugan that combines with Stronk to form Scorptak. He is one of the Guardian Bakugan of Wiseman. Information Description Spatterix is a striking opponent with bat-like body structure that rouses fear in the eyes of even the bravest Bakugan. Shielded wings act as a battering ram to plunge at adversaries with impeccable accuracy. His razor-sharp claws and spiked horn give the final blow to targets within his reach. Spatterix fuses with Stronk to form the ferocious Scorptak. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Evil Arrival, Spatterix was seen with Stronk and the other Nonet Bakugan telling the Rogue Mechtogan that they overestimate their abilities. In Wiseman Cometh, he appeared to battle the Brawlers alongside the other Nonet Bakugan. However, he barely participated in the brawl, as he never physically attacked any of the Brawlers' Bakugan. In Mysterious Bond, he was seen in ball form with the other Nonet Bakugan. In The Prodigal Bakugan, he fought Jaakor, Skytruss, and Orbeum alongside Stronk. He combined with Stronk to form Scorptak, in order to overpower Jaakor. Later, Skytruss and Orbeum appeared, fusing into Magmafury, who easily defeated Scorptak. He appeared in Enemy Allies, battling against Radizen for a brief time. He later helped summon Mechtavius Destroyer with the other Nonets. He appeared in Battle for Bakugan Land, teaming with Stronk again. They appeared to be easily defeating Drago and Reptak when they formed Scorptak, until Dan used Combustoid and Defendtrix to separate the two, and eventually defeat them. He was seen in ball form with the other Nonets in Gunz Blazing, discussing with Tremblar and the others about Wiseman's true identity. Spatterix appears in Countdown to Doomsday, fusing into Scorptak once again. He battled Betakor to a stalemate. He appears in Evil vs. Evil, where he fuses into Scorptak to battle Mechtavius Destroyer with the other Nonets, but is severely outmatched. He later tells Betadron and Gunz to go to the Doom Dimension to battle Dan and Drago as they may not get another chance. He tries to take down Mechtavius Destroyer after Kodokor sacrifices himself to give him a chance to defeat him, but it fails and he and Stronk are separated. He tells Stronk that they have to combine again, when Stronk asks why, as he always thought Spatterix hated combining with him; he admits that Stronk was the best partner he ever had. However, Mechtavius Destroyer kills them both and absorbs their energy before they have a chance. In Blast From the Past, he was shown in a flashback being killed by Mechtavius Destroyer. ; Ability Cards * Deathling Shot * Mortal Howler Physical Game Spatterix has been seen in all attributes except Subterra. It can hold two BakuNanos, one on each wing. The Pyrus version has 820 Gs, the Darkus version has 820 Gs, the Ventus version has 950 Gs, and the Haos version has 850 or 870 Gs. Trivia *Its ball form is similar to Wired, especially the wings. *In Bakugan form, he has many similarities to other Bakugan, as his body structure is similar to Cyclone Percival, his horn is similar to that of Contestir's, and his wings look like Lumino Dragonoid's. *Spatterix appears to be the most cautious about the Nonets' connection with Wiseman, as shown in his conversation with Tremblar in Gunz Blazing. Yet he is rash and savage in battle. *Spatterix shares some distinct facial features with Slynix in ball form. For example, they both have horns opening in the same direction, and an eye on each side of a somewhat long head. de: Category:Bakugan Category:BakuFusion Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Deceased Bakugan